Pushing Daisies
by ClatoOTP1
Summary: What if Persephone had had more say in her fate? What is she wasn't kidnapped? Includes PersephonexHades, AthenaxAres and slight HephaestusxAphrodite. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Pushing Daisies 

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction 

Ancient Times

Suffocating Spring

_Persephone_

"Kore!" Demeter shouted. _Persephone _stifled a scream of frustration. She hated how her mother called her Kore. Her name was _Persephone._ As in p-e-r-s-e-p-h-o-n-e, most definitely _not _k-o-r-e. Who wanted a name that sounded like corn, anyway? Certainly not her. But she couldn't change her mother's mind; no matter how hard she tried or how much cereal she ate. Persephone wanted to be the Goddess of Spring when she reached official maturity, which would be in two weeks time, but Demeter wanted her to be the virgin Goddess of Innocence. It wasn't that Persephone didn't think innocence was important; it was just that it wasn't what _she _was meant to be the deity of. She couldn't get enough of the sun, the flowers, the blue sky, the mild temperatures, the animals… All of it was perfect to her! It had gotten to the point where her older sister Athena had taken to actually calling her Spring as a nickname. Persephone loved Athena; she had everything you could want in a Goddess. She was beautiful, kind, just, a warrior, a peace keeper and wise. No wonder she was the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy! She thought of her olive skinned sister's flowing black curls that reached her waist. While Persephone and her mother were tall and willowy, Athena was smaller at 5"4 but she was a lot more buxom, with seductive curves and full breasts. Persephone and her mother looked nothing alike, except for their figures. Persephone was 5"10, an inch taller than her mother, and had the same wraith-like appearance: tall and slender. She longed to be curvy like Athena, with her flowing black curls, flawless beauty and eyes like frozen silver lakes. They were cold and beautiful, but she was always wise. It was this beauty that had many suitors begging for her to renounce her vow of chastity and wed them. Her sister refused every time, but still they flocked to her like moths to a flame. When one thought of beauty, they usually went for Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Aphrodite was magnificent, with a tall yet buxom figure, all long legs and shapely curves. She had a perfect face; with bow shaped rosy lips and amethyst eyes that sparkled like the jewel. Her golden tan seemed to shimmer, and complimented her waist length wavy hair. It was pale blond, so in one light it could look silver like the moon, but in another as golden as the sun. When Athena was born fully grown from Zeus' head, you would expect the Goddess of Beauty to be jealous. However, she instantly volunteered to show Athena Olympus, the two quickly becoming friends as close as sisters. They became Persephone's best friends as well, talking about love and battles and beauty and wisdom. Persephone loved them both. She felt plain sometimes though. She had creamy skin and a slight body, with big and innocent bright green eyes and dark brown hair. But her sisters had a way of transferring beauty to everyone in the room, making them seem as though they were as stunning as they themselves were. She was going to meet them and tell them a huge secret; one that her mother could not know about until the night of her Goddess Ceremony.

"_Kore!"_ Demeter screamed.

"Yes?" Persephone yelled back, running down the palace steps and gritting her teeth. She was getting out as soon as possible.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked in suspicion, eyeing Persephone's 'seductive' dress. It was lilac and brought out her eyes nicely.

"In my room, getting ready to meet Athena and Aphrodite." She said simply.

"I was worried! You should have said hello! I missed my little girl!" Demeter cried in a patronizing tone.

Hello, mother. I'm at home. Goodbye, mother. I'm going out. Happy?" Persephone snapped sarcastically. She didn't hear her mother's reply because the door slamming covered it up perfectly.

She ran to the clearing where she usually met Athena and Aphrodite. It was beautiful, with hundreds of different flowers, a crystalline stream and huge, shady trees. There was even a more slender olive tree, one of Athena's creations. She had created them in the contest to become patron of Athens. She had beaten Poseidon as the Athenians chose her olive tree over his salt spring, and the God of the Sea had hated her ever since. From Athena's comments about him, Persephone could tell the feeling was mutual. She rushed into the clearing and saw Aphrodite reclining by the stream in a lovely ice blue chiton. She ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Athena?" Persephone asked in confusion. Athena was always the first to get to their meeting place, so for her not to be here was strange.

"Ugh, I have no idea, Sephy!" Aphrodite cried, using her nickname for her. "She said she had something to take care of in Athens, and then she had to go to training quickly. Apparently, Theseus wants her 'help'."

"But you don't think he does?" Persephone's brows pulled together.

"I think he just wants to stare at her. The darling King of Athens has taken quite the liking to our 'Thena." Aphrodite said with a suggestive smile.

"He has _not_, Dite. He wanted my help with a matter of possible invasion. It was nothing to worry about, in case you're interested." The goddess in question said slipping from behind her olive tree. Persephone eyed her curiously. Athena looked slightly rumpled; her hair wasn't as neat as usual and her cheeks had a soft flush to them. Her full lips also looked swollen. Before Persephone could comment on this though, Aphrodite jumped in.

"Nothing to worry about? Was it even worth calling for your help on the matter? You said he's quite smart." She said in fake innocence. Sephy glanced at her, raising a quizzical brow. Dite winked in response.

"He really could have. In fact, he knew exactly what to do. He really needn't have…" She trailed off, grey eyes widening in surprise. "He doesn't, does he?"

"In my opinion, he has a soft spot for you." Aphrodite smirked.

"He might have wanted a second opinion…?" Athena tried, although it sounded more like a question.

"Face it, 'Thena. He _likes _you!" Aphrodite positively sang. She'd wanted to get Athena a husband for eons. But to both of their confusion, Athena blanched.

"Oh dear, what if _he _finds out? If he gets jealous, Theseus will have Tartarus to pay. He's angry enough as it is, oh bad, bad, _bad_…" She started pacing and mumbling to herself, apparently forgetting they were still there in her inner turmoil.

"Hang on, who's '_he_'?" Persephone asked. Athena froze and bit her lip, looking like she was cursing herself inside.

"Umm… Father! Father. You know how he gets!" She said with fake brightness. Neither was convinced. Athena was silently pleading with them to drop the subject, but no such luck.

"Why would Zeus get jealous if you got married?" Aphrodite asked. Athena looked ready to fade away with embarrassment.

"Umm…"

"Athena!" They both shouted.

"Fine! But you _can't tell anyone._ It does not leave this clearing, understand?" Athena hissed, getting right up to them. Aphrodite nodded and so did Persephone. Athena took a deep breath.

"Ares."

"You love _Ares?_ Does he know?" Persephone asked.

"Yes. He does. The feeling is… Is mutual." She said, staring at the floor. Aphrodite squealed and hugged Athena.

"Now we're all in love!" She cried, deliriously happy. "Me and Hephaestus, you and Ares… Persephone, who do you love?"

"I… Umm… I… Can't tell you," She began. At the sad look from Aphrodite and the outraged look from Athena, she hastily added, "Yet! I've been meeting him for a while, but I can't give you his name. If Mother heard, I'd never see him again! And… I love him. He feels the same. People think he can't love, but he's the sweetest, kindest and most compassionate person once you get to know him." Aphrodite looked confused. Athena suddenly smirked.

"Well, I know who it is," She said smugly. "But of course, I couldn't repeat it."

"Ugh!" Aphrodite cried. Persephone laughed, enjoying the company of her sisters. Her mother wouldn't find out. Everything would be perfect. On the day of her Goddess Ceremony, she'd dance with him, and everything would go exactly as planned. Spring was the season of new beginnings. Well, this Spring was finding hers. Little did she know, she would have to take drastic action to hold on to love, least her mother steal her chance.

**A/N: Ok, this is my take on the Persephone and Hades myth, where Persephone has a lot more say and influence on her own fate. I may be slow with the updates on my other story as I've just started exam year so I need to focus on my studies. However, I'll update as often as I can!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own these characters; the Ancient Greeks do!**

**A/N: Athena's pride was severely wounded in the writing of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing Daisies

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Ancient Era

There's No Place Like Home

_Athena_

Council meetings. Athena could honestly say that they were anything but serious and productive. Since Aphrodite married her long time love Hephaestus, the lust-driven flirts that frequented the meetings had to find a new target. Hestia was too sweet, Hera was married to Zeus, Demeter hated men, Persephone was Demeter's daughter and Artemis would kill anyone who even thought about trying anything. So that only left… Her. Even though Athena had taken a virgin's oath. But it wasn't like that would stop them flirting with her insanely. Her half-brother Hermes was one of the worst. It was relatively quiet and all of the Gods and Goddesses that were required to attend were there, as well as a few others. Except Hermes. For the messenger god, he really was awful at time keeping. Hermes sauntered through the door unapologetically not a moment after she thought that. He blonde curls stylishly messy and blue-green eyes sparkling mischievously. He spotted the empty seat next to her and smirked.

"This seat empty, 'Thena?" He asked innocently. She sighed in annoyance.

"Yes and this seat will be if you sit down."

"You wound me! So, your place or mine after this meeting?" He grinned suggestively. Her father looked about ready to kill Hermes. The others present had decided to listen in and after hearing Hermes' comment, gasped. But Athena did not care. She had a beautifully witty comeback just for this situation. She plastered the fakest, sweetest smile on her face and leaned forward slightly, so that Hermes could see the baby blue lightning bolts flashing in her silver eyes.

"Both," She began. The Council gasped and her father looked about ready to faint. Hermes grinned triumphantly. "You go to yours, and I'll go to mine." Aphrodite burst out laughing and Hermes just grinned good-naturedly.

"Eventually, sis, you'll fall for my charms. They all do." He winked. Poseidon, who was inconveniently sat next to her, scoffed.

"She's a dull virgin, Hermes. No chance."

"At least I'm not a man-whore." Athena snapped in irritation.

"I wasn't aware you were a _man_, Athena." He responded. Oh, so he wanted to play, did he? Well, she was more than game.

"Best you can come up with, Kelp Head?" She asked, pretending to be bored. In truth, she was laying foundations for better insults.

"The girls I sleep with call me 'The Lady Killer'." He smirked smugly. Athena knew this. It was regular Council gossip.

"Oh! Now I know why they call you that!" She grinned enthusiastically. Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you think they call me that?" Right into her trap.

"Because they take one look at you and die of fright!" Athena finished with a smirk. The Council of Olympians were in fits of laughter, led by Ares. _Ares…_ Athena thought with a sigh. Poseidon looked incensed.

"Oh, shut up, Athena!"

"Your insults are so pitiful. Did a five year old come up with them?" She returned. Poseidon's face went red.

"Uptight bitch!" He snarled. Athena hissed in anger.

"Obnoxious moron!"

"I thought that the Goddess of Wisdom always had to remain calm!" He yelled.

"A thought crossed your mind? That must have been a long and lonely journey!" Athena shouted, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Oh, because you're the only one who can think?" Poseidon raged, sea green eyes dark. "Why don't you try seeing things from others' point of view?"

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my arse." Athena said in feigned nonchalance.

"You know if I wanted to kill myself, I'd just climb your ego and jump to your IQ." Poseidon hissed.

"Shock me. Say something intelligent." She replied with malice.

"You're so old, your birth certificate turned to dust!" He snarled back.

"How old are _you_? Wait, I shouldn't ask. You can't count that high." She replied with a satisfied smirk. She was going to win this. Or so she thought.

"You know, I really should go." Poseidon said, but there was something in his voice that sounded off to Athena. She glanced at Aphrodite and Persephone, both of whom had their brows pulled together in confusion.

"Leaving so soon? I was just about to poison the wine."

"Well, I must go and visit my mother, you see. It's so _nice_ to be able to go and talk to her and hug her, don't you think? Oh, silly me! You wouldn't know." Poseidon grinned with venom. Athena felt her heart break. No one mentioned her mother. She knew that Zeus had swallowed her when he thought she was pregnant with a son, and that she had been born from his head, but the Olympians _knew _not to bring it up. It was a spot of intense pain for her, having no memories of her mother, only what little people would tell her. Athena felt dizzy as tears pricked her eyes, making everything blurry.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus shouted, incensed. He knew how much it affected Athena and hated to see her upset.

"I… You started the argument; I was only finishing it!" Poseidon shouted defensively. But Athena could hear none of it. There was a ringing in her ears and she felt sick.

"Athy…" She faintly heard Persephone say. Athena couldn't bring herself to respond. She had to leave. She blindly staggered to her feet, clumsily flying to the door and running to her chambers. She grabbed the first thing she found – a Greek vase depicting the contest for Athens – and hurled it at the wall. It exploded in a mess of pottery shards. Satisfactorily, Athena could add. She seized as many things as she could – vases, bowls, jugs, plates – and threw them as far as she could. The shards sometimes rebounded and sliced her skin, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel it, in any event. She heard the door open and close an undetermined amount of time later. She whirled and met startled blood red eyes. Athena came out of her dream state and glanced at the carnage around her: broken pottery scattered across the marble floor, tables and chairs overturned, her precious books strewn around the room, even her own divine ichor was splattered at points when the shards of pottery had cut her. She looked down and saw the cuts on her hands, arms and face, already healing. Then she saw the frame that held a portrait of her mother, Metis - the only on she had – lying broken on the floor. Her blood ran cold. She scooped it up and found that though the frame was broken, the portrait itself was untouched. She rose shakily. Ares still stood by the door, just watching her.

"Oh, Olive," He said softly, using his personal nickname for her. "What am I going to do with you, hmm?" Athena felt the earlier tears sting her eyes. She tried to swallow them but before she knew it they were flowing freely down her face. Ares infolded her smaller frame into his strong arms held her, kissing her head occasionally. She sobbed into his chest and thought about her mother, Poseidon's idiocy and about Ares and how wrong people were about him. He was good, strong, loyal, protective and gentle with her. Athena supposed that he was much like Persephone's love in that respect. Their domains even bled into each other somewhat. What a pair she and Persephone made. Athena and Ares. War and Wisdom. Spring and Death. Persephone and Hades.

**A/N: Ok! I finally managed to update! I have been so busy it's not even funny! This chapter was about Athena and Ares' love and also Athena's relationship with Poseidon and her thoughts on her mother. I'll update again as soon as I have a chance! Thank you all the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own Greek Mythology!**

**A/N: Lots of pottery was harmed in the making of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing Daisies

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Ancient Era

Highway to Hell

_Persephone_

Poseidon was in trouble. Big trouble. Zeus was so angry about what Poseidon had said to Athena that ominous grey storm clouds darkened the skies of Olympus, thunder rolled and lightning flashed. In response, the sea was also churning with Poseidon's own rage at both Zeus and Athena. However, their anger was _nothing _compared to that of Aphrodite.

"How _dare _he? How dare he upset Athena like that? I'll show him how merciful Zeus is when compared with Love's rage!" She shouted furiously.

"I'm sure Athy's just calming down. She'll be back soon." Persephone soothed for what felt like the hundredth time. When Aphrodite got annoyed, no one, not even Hephaestus, could quell her fury. The only thing to do was to allow her to rant and rage for as long as she wished. Aphrodite's pale blond hair flowed around her in thick clouds, her violet eyes flashing murderously. The door opened and Aphrodite, upon seeing black hair, hurled a wine glass at what she thought was Poseidon. The figure staggered to the side with a cry of surprise.

"Are you still angry about the wardrobe thing? I said I was sorry! I'm building you a better one!" Hephaestus cried, not understanding Dite's outburst.

"Oh my us, Heph! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Poseidon! I just saw black hair!" She gasped and ran to hug her husband. Hephaestus was tall at 6"6, with short black hair, tanned skin and amber eyes like flames. He had a slight limp from when Hera had thrown him off of Olympus when he was a baby, but it was only slight. He sat next to Aphrodite on one of the couches while Persephone filled him in on what had happened at the Council Meeting between Athena and Poseidon. Aphrodite then decided to tell Hephaestus about Ares going after Athena because he loved her.

"Aphrodite! We were not supposed to tell anyone that!" She gasped self consciously; afraid people would over hear her sister's secret. Hephaestus seemed only mildly surprised.

"So he finally told her, did he? I wondered when he would. Ares has been harassing me for advice about it for months." He laughed.

"Really? That's so romantic!" Aphrodite practically swooned. Hephaestus smiled adoringly at his wife.

"It was amusing to see Ares so distraught."

"Well, that's just charming. Spilling my secrets and then gossiping about me." Ares drawled, entering the room. Persephone had to admit, Athena had good taste in men. Ares was tall, 6"5, and broad with a deep tan. His chin length wavy black hair, strong and almost sharp features made him look as intimidating as a war god should. However, for all his looks, Persephone found his hard to read blood red eyes terrifying. Persephone ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, Ares! I was bound to find out sooner or later! Athena is like a sister to me and we tell each other _everything_!" Aphrodite laughed, rolling her luminous eyes.

"Clearly I need a more secretive confidant." Ares replied dryly, raising an eyebrow at Hephaestus, who in response shrugged.

"What can I say? It's a well known fact that you've crazy about a certain wisdom goddess."

"That's so _sweet_! Who knew you had a soft side?" Persephone sighed.

"You know, most people don't antagonise the God of War." Ares murmured threateningly. Persephone swallowed.

"That's because most people don't know how melodramatic you are." Athena said, gliding silently into the room. Ares looked offended.

"I'm the God of War! I'm not melodramatic; I'm _serious_."

"You're _seriously_ melodramatic." Athena replied.

"How are you, Athy? We can go and yell at Poseidon for you." Persephone asked gently.

"I'm fine. Just upset. But you know me; I'll be back to myself in a second, Spring." Athena smiled reassuringly.

"You know, this would be the perfect excuse to use my powers on someone. You're Zeus' little princess so he wouldn't punish me because we all know he likes you more than Poseidon." Ares said to Athena, rubbing a hand across his chin thoughtfully.

"What powers?" Aphrodite asked with slight apprehension.

"Oh, the usual. I could make his brains boil and turn his blood turn to lava." Ares said with a nonchalant shrug.

"But… But… That's awful! No one deserves that!" Persephone gasped.

"Some do." Athena murmured, a distant look in her silver eyes.

"No, they don't!" Persephone cried hotly. She knew she probably sounded childish, but she didn't care. Surely no one deserved that! Surely…

"You haven't seen war, Persephone." Ares said, his voice low.

"Some there are truly deserving of all the horrors Olympus can rain upon them." Athena sighed, saddened.

"But what could people do to deserve it?" Persephone asked, desperate to believe that there was some explanation for what she saw as barbarianism.

"Well…" Athena began hesitantly.

"Athena! Do not scare _my _Persephone with your tales of war! She is much too young for such things!" Demeter cried, swiftly flying into the room.

"Actually, the younger you learn the better prepared you are for the future." Ares mused. Athena glanced at him in mock surprise.

"You said something _intelligent_! Well done!"

"Too much time with you." Ares responded fondly, kissing her cheek. Demeter gaped at this display of affection and the also kissing Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

"I don't believe you! Surrounding my Persephone with this filth!" She cried.

"It's called _love_, Demeter. Watch what you say around its goddess." Aphrodite snapped, her voice unusually hard.

"It's nonsense! I thought better of you, Athena! A virgin goddess! I suppose Poseidon was right about what he said earlier!" Demeter screeched.

"Mother!" Persephone cried in horror. Athena stiffened. Ares leapt up in fury. He looked every inch the God of War now, filled with anger and surrounded by an aura of flames. The pint-sized goddess next to him looked just as angry but with a lot more hurt. Aphrodite touched Athena's arm and Hephaestus stood with Ares. Demeter wrenched Persephone to her feet roughly by the arm.

"Watch what you say, Demeter. One day, your bitterness and anger will come back to haunt you in the worst ways you can imagine." Ares snarled.

"Come along, Persephone!" Demeter hissed, dragging her out of the room.

"I don't want you around them any more, Persephone!" Her mother snapped. "I'll ask Zeus to move your Goddess Ceremony to a few days time. You'll be the virgin Goddess of Innocence."

"No! Mother, they're my friends! And I'm the Goddess of _Spring_!" Persephone retorted.

"No! You will do as I say!" Demeter shouted, shoving Persephone into her room and slamming the door, turning the key in the lock. Persephone threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. Then, an idea came to her. An awful idea. A brilliant, awful idea. She waited until long since Artemis had begun to draw her silver chariot across the sky and put on a midnight blue dress with a black shawl. Silently, she snuck from her bedroom and raced across Olympus. When she got to the entrance, he waited for her. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, black hair gleaming but amber-gold eyes delighted to see her. Hades pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Persephone, what has happened?" He asked upon seeing her stricken expression.

"Take me back with you, Hades. I cannot be here any longer! Mother is suffocating me! Please! Take me with you!" She begged. Hades regarded her for a moment, judging her as he would a soul. Then, he nodded.

"Very well. Very well, my love. Let us bring Spring to a world of spirits."

And together, they walked into the darkness of the Underworld.

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter! So sorry it took ages! I've been swamped with homework and exams! Hope you enjoy it and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology!**

**A/N: Demeter was made very angry in the making of this chapter.**


End file.
